Angel of Music
by SarahWilding
Summary: After her parents' death , Musical prodigy Bella goes to Forks Academy of Arts where she meets roomates Alice and Rosalie and subsequently a certain Topaz eyed adonis, will people destroy? Will thrist consume? Or will love conquer all? OOC LEMONS.


After the death of her parents, Musical prodigy Bella immerses herself into her true calling, it is in Forks Academy of Arts where she meets cocky Topaz eyed Adonis and his illusive inner circle, will past demons break them or will thirst consume all… LEMONS OOC..

Bella POV

"_Isabella honey that was beautiful, you played so well" My mother weakly embraced me running her hands through my messily braided hair._

"_Really mom, you really think so? Cos Jessica and Lauren were laughing, Angie saw them mom" Her soft hands gently tugged my quivering lip and I flashed my best smile and the familiar gesture._

"_Sweetie, I know so. You were like an angel up there, just trust your heart and let your pretty little self do the talking" hiding my signature blush I scooted closer in the embrace, memorizing her floral scent._

*BEEEP BEEEP*

Who sends texts at this ungodly hour! After glancing at the clock at discovering it was 8.05am, precisely 5 minutes later than my intended wakeup, I blindly reached for the source of the bleeping on my nightstand. I smiled reading it was just Angela;

"_**Me n Ben just arrvd in Alaska! It's chilly but he'll keep me warm at night. Its about time you got yourself a fella Bells. Gd lck in Forks hot stuff, believe in urself I have every faith, lemme know when u get there, I wanna know who my best friend will ditch me for ;) Loveyou!"**_

Putting my phone on charge I glanced around my empty Seattle apartment, a few packed up boxes by the doorway and my loaded up chevy in the lot evidence of my plans for college. Touching my silver pendant around my neck I felt a familiar pang for my mother, and smiled thinking how fussy she would be this moment in time.

In a few hours I would be arriving at Forks Academy of Arts, hopefully meeting my roommates and settling in my new home for the next 24 months of my life, first impressions had to be good, eyeing my outfit hanging on the door before stepping in the shower to hopefully relieve the nervous tensions straining my muscles.

Half an hour later I was facing the mirror scrutinizing myself in detail. My mother used to call me

'Beautiful' and my friends seem to think so but I think of myself as plain. Long brunette hair, boring brown eyed and not a hint of a tan, I felt my jeans and polo combo suited me down to the ground. I gathered my possessions clumsily throwing them in the back of my Chevy, and cranked up the Stones on my battered radio, driving off into the rain towards Forks.

The rain had thankfully cleared by the time I had reached my new home, taking a few minutes to collect myself I hopped out to begin the painfully exhausting process of unloading my minimal bags when a shrill cough appeared from the back of my truck, I whirled around to reveal a startlingly beautiful pixie like girl with a crop of jet black hair, my self-esteem took an even greater knock when I noticed the blonde next to her smiling genuinely in my direction, I hastily looked behind me to confirm the direction of her smile.

"I'm Alice, you must be Isabella right? You're the last to arrive, we're gunna be great friends I'm sure!" she immediately swarmed me with an intense, (and strong) hug and I found myself chuckling and happily returning the gesture despite my usual shyness.

"It's Bella, and yeah nice to meet you" I muttered blushing at their continued stares and expectant smiles.

"Shit, sorry Rose I forgot…" the bundle of energy began but was interrupted by the Blonde, who was quite possibly the epitome of grace and glamour, held together by the body of an amazon.

" I'm Rosalie, they call me resident queen bitch of the dance floor, notoriously hard to please but I guess we're roommates now so welcome, the guys will be joining us later tonight for a beginning of term gathering, so we gotta get you glammed up and outta your moving scrubs" Alice was nodding feverishly behind her whilst throwing my belongings onto a cart I was certain wasn't around a minute ago. I couldn't decide which question to ask first; who the hell are 'the guys' ? what was wrong with my outfit? And why did their eyes shine an unusually golden Topaz.

"Come on Bella, stop gawping we've lots to do" Alice giggled, I let out a chuckle and stumbled my way up to our dorm behind my startlingly fast 'roomies'.


End file.
